Revenge is Sweet
by Lullaby of Killers
Summary: What happens when Jareth tries to take revenge on Sarah? JS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: XD Forgot to do this so don't sue me. I own nothing...

Sarah took a sharp breath in the piercing dark only to regret it as dust filled her lungs. "Damn" she muttered as she tried to recall what she had done to put her in this position in the pitch blackness. A sharp pain in her forehead made her cry out in anguish. She remembered now! He had put her in this awful position. She hugged her knees close to her chest murmuring curses to the damnable king. She relived her memory as she envisioned it behind her now closed eye lids. His arrogant smile, his aura of authority, his mocking eyes, his perfect figure..._No! He was anything but perfect_ she reminded herself after all he did kidnap her brother and she hated him she told herself over and over in her thoughts.

The creak of the prison door opened as the light from the hallway blinded her eyes that were so use to the darkness that held her trapped in her own thoughts. She shielded her eyes from the light squinting them for protection. _It was **Him**._ She heard the scuffs and footsteps of boots on the cement floor but she dared not to look at him her eyes lowered as well as her chin. A deep chuckle arose from his throat which made Sarah wince inwardly as she wouldn't let him see her wince or beg**_ ever  
_**

A couple minutes passed by but for poor Sarah it seemed like an eternity when suddenly gentle fingers cupped her chin bringing her chin up to meet his gaze. She gasped as she realized he didn't have his gloves on and the most astonishing event was that she noticed that his eyes weren't filled with the cruelty she imagined as a child. She also took note that his hand was warm as she felt a rising emotion inside of her that she quickly suppressed. _Never! _She yelled inside her head never would she feel affection for him. He cleared his throat as she blushed being caught staring at him and he smirked that was filled with amusement not arrogance. "Sarah.." his deep voice spoke her name as she shivered loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "We have much to discuss...if you are willing to cooperate this time." She nodded entranced and he smiled and offered his hand which she took graciously her thoughts of never feeling affection for him long abandoned as she felt herself pulled towards the blissful happiness

Her joy only lasted a few minutes as she walked beside Jareth. A smack echoed throughout the abandoned halls as Jareth stood there stunned at the sudden reaction. Sarah remembered what had happened to put her in that position and she didn't like it at all.

**A Few Days Earlier**

"Sarah!" Toby yelled enthusiasticly as he saw his sister making her way down the stairs. "Sarah look!" He held up a frog in his small 6 year old hands. She laughed and patted Toby on the head. "I see it Toby." Toby nodded triumphantly in his catch and ran off to most likely show Karen of his discovery.

Sarah smiled and sat down in the chair looking through the newspaper which she has neglected to read. She read the title of the cover page and her eyes widened as her body trembled slightly. _It can't be!_ The headline of the topic of the day's paper was "Dissapearing Kids with no trace except a crystal" She ran up into her room and snatched up 'The Labyrinth' reading her favorite childhood book to see if there was any connections. Soon she fell asleep on her bed with 'The Labyrinth' still in her hands.

A deep chuckle sounded throughout the darkened room as a figure stood beside Sarah's bed. "I see you are still fond of your... adventures" A sinister smirk formed on his lips. "Of course there is still the matter of how to solve our little problem" He curled his fingers around her chin roughly suprisingly not waking her up. "It will soon be solved" He let out a laugh that echoed throughout the room as his figure dissapeared with a flash of glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally My computer is cooperating somewhat so I'm taking advantage of it and updating

Sarah awoke still drowzy from sleep. She let out a yawn and stretched stopping only because she thought she heard something hit the ground. Confused she leaned over the bed as her eyes caught something rolling under the bed. Curiousity getting the better of her she got out of bed and went on her knees to discover the mystery item. She reached inside the darkness letting out a yelp pulling back discovering that she was either pricked or something bit her. _What the hell?_

Sarah growled in annoyance putting her finger that now started to bleed to her lips. She was determined now to see what it was getting a flashlight and looking underneath the bed She let out a loud gasp pulling out a crystal ball. _It can't be! _Angerily she threw it against the wall watching in satisfaction as it shattered.

A voice called from downstairs "Sarah what was that?" Sarah groaned hearing her step mother's voice. _I am tempted to tell her what happened to see the look on her face! Then again she would think I'm crazy..._"I accidently knocked over the lamp." Karen let anger cloak her voice "Clean it up and don't expect me to buy a new one!" Sarah mocked her step mother in her room "Don't expect me to do anything but buy stuff for me and go out to eat blah blah blah"

Sarah swept up the shards of the crystal and dumped the pieces in the trash can happily. She then went downstairs to have their "pretend to act like a family" breakfast not at all happy about it.

When she came back the first thing she saw was the crystal on her bed all together. She stared at it in shock._ How could it be?_ She had witnessed it shattered into millions of pieces! Angered and a little panicked she took the crystal and threw it against the wall again. This time it just bounced off and rolled to the other side of the room. She cursed as she began to feel uncontrolably sleepy. Deciding it was time to take a nap she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile Jareth At His Castle**

Jareth smirked viciously at the crystal he held in his hand._ Shall I make my appearance sweet Sarah?_ He chuckled darkly. Yes that is what he would do._ Tonight is the night young one where you see who is in command!_ He stood from his throne kicking a goblin out of the way.

Like usual he didn't announce where he was going he just left and came back when he felt like it. Anyone who opposed him or asked unnecessary questions was thrown into the dungeons or the bog of eternal stench. Recently the goblins where his outlet to his unknown anger and suffered worse fates then that.

**Back at Sarah's Room**

Sarah was still sleeping soundly when a familiar figure appeared with his usual glitter and arrogance. He smiled darkly approaching her sleeping figure. He waved his hand taking the sleeping spell off the room letting her awake and she did so sleepily. The fist thing she saw however was those mismatched eyes and she jerked awake. "What are you doing here? You have no power over me!" That earned her a dark chuckle his voice was still smooth but arrogant. "Sarah..you have soo much to learn" The evil look in his eyes made Sarah slightly frightened.

Jareth grinned but not a grin she wanted to see and walked to the other side of the room turning around halfway. "You may have one the battle but I WILL when the war." His voice was eerily calm and his grin faded. "Sleep." The command made her body tired as she struggled to hold her eyes open. NO! Not this it can't be! I won! The last thing she saw were those mismatched eyes of his before fading into a deep sleep.

He grinned darkly picking her up with one arm around her shoulders the other beneath her knees. His grin faded into an emotionless face as he transported them back at his castle.

**At Jareth's Castle**

He handed the girl's body to his second in command. "Put her in the dungeon and lock it. Do not let her out unless I say or your body will be missing it's head." The second in command nodded slightly fearful of his King's threat and went to take the girl to the dungeon.

Next chapter we will be back to the present and see how Jareth reacts to the slap!


End file.
